A little Christmas Story
by flutekitty
Summary: Marth is a morden day scorch, can a little Christmas magic and the help of his friends warm his cold heart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story on so be nice. Sorry to any one that was reading my other story "Twilight" ,I've been working on this Christmas story so it might be a little while until I update that story.**

* * *

"All though the night not a creature was stirring." Not even a…_**Achoo!!!!!!!**_

"Young Link cover your mouth when you sneeze." Peach said. Utterly disgusted by his actions. She was the princess of the mushroom kingdom and usually wore a pink dress decorated in flowers. But today she just wore a plain pink shirt and some blue jeans, without her crown on.

Sorry Peach it was unexpected; I didn't mean to do it. Young Link replied. He was a young boy of 10, and was known for wearing an elf-like outfit. He also had pointed ears of a Hylian and wore signature green hat.

"Well next time cover your mouth, Peach said annoyed. Anyways we're already sick enough.

She had been reading a classic Christmas tale to the children. Although the only catch was all of the kids were sick, from playing in the snow without jackets on. Which Peach thought was pretty stupid of them. The only exceptions were Popo and Nana; they were Eskimos. Meaning they were used to the snow, also they were know for wearing heavy coats all the time. But then they ended up getting sick from Ness and Young Link. Who turned around and got the new kid named Lucas sick, which in turn he got Peach sick. So now she was stuck reading Christmas stories by order of Master Hand. While the other smashers worked in Nintendo city she was stuck here reading to a bunch of brats.

"Read us another story Peach, you've told us this one already", Demanded Ness. He was a little kid that wore a red cap, yellow shirt with blue strips, and blue pants. He was the smarter one out of the bunch, although he still had his stupid moments like now.

Ya Peach we've heard this like thousand times, and it's really boring. Ness's new friend Lucas said agreeing with him. He was dress similar to Ness, but he had blond hair and didn't wear a cap.

Listen I'm only going to read this story, besides it's a classic, Peach fumed turning a little red in the face.

The only reason you won't read us another story is because Mario broke up with you, Young Link said with a sly smirk. You're still mad about it, and that's why you're taking it out on us.

By now Peach was boiling up with anger, she had to hold herself back from strangling the boy. "Go now," she growled pointing towards the door for them to leave.

Link is right, wow I would have never thought it, said Lucas. They made such a happy couple.

Well you didn't have a room across from Peach, they agued every night, Ness said. About stupid stuff too, I can see why he broke up with her.

Oh, so that's what I heard every night when I went to bed, Lucas stated.

Get out!!!!!!!!!! Peach screamed angrily, she sick of them talking about her love life. What did they know about love anyways? They were just kids, the only thing they had ever felt was puppy-love not real love. What were they to know?

But Peach Master hand told you to…

I don't care about what Master Hand said Popo Just get the heck out of here!!! Peach was screaming at the top of her lungs. It sounded like a thousand kids had been dropped off a mountain or something like that.

But………..

No buts get out!!!!!!!!!! By now Peach was about to throw the book at the children (It was a huge book entitled "101 Christmas stories", that could easily give someone a concussion).

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Peach is going to kill us!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone (expect Peach) ran out of the door screaming bloody murder.

Leaving her all alone, in the now silence of the room.

_"Finally",_she thought to herself. _"Why can't they just mind their own business?"_ _Its not like they under stood the emotions I'm was going though right now. Besides they had it coming, right? But I was a little rude; no I was very rude. Not to mention I probably made them wet their pants out of sure terror. I should go and apologize after all it was for a stupid reason. I shouldn't get mad at them for Mario… Mario… _

Just the thought of him made her tear up. _"Mario" how could you; now my heart will never mend. _

Soon she started sobbing harder, the tears felt like they would never stop. She glanced out of the window, wondering if she would ever stop crying. _Maybe I should think of how Zelda's…._

Acccchhhhhhoooooo!!!!

_"I guess someone's thinking about me,"_ Peach thought aloud placing a hand on her chin. _I hope your having a better day than I am Zelda, _she sighed looking out of the window wishing this day would end.

* * *

**Meanwhile……….**

That would be twenty dollars sir, Zelda said trying to fake a smile the best way that she could. She was the princess of the kingdom of Hyrule. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes that stood out like dazzling stars. Usually she wore a dress with royal markings all over it, but today she was wearing a brown button up sweater with her work apron on.

Took you long enough, he said grouching. I need to get this to my wife as soon as I can… Hey are you calling me old!!!

"No sir, I'm not ,"Zelda said motioning with her hands.

There you go again, you people think your better than everyone else. Well I've got news for you, you're not, he finished saying and stormed out.

That's the twentieth rude customer we've had today, Zelda thought letting out a sigh. I wonder how Peach is doing? Whatever the case its better than being here.

The young Hylian woman stood there at the cash register bored to death. It had been a long day at "Lotions and Potions." It was a store that specialized in selling brand name lotions and soothing herbs. Zelda had been working all day by herself (since everyone who worked there was ether sick or took the day off). To make matters worse it was only a few days till Christmas. Meaning many people were doing their last minute shopping, and she had to deal with all of their griping though out the day. She looked outside longing for the day to come to an end.

Only to find that Dusk was starting to approach, which only made matters worse. Oh how it reminded of her of a lost friend, and Link's heartbreak. But that was then and this was now.

Now she was working for a living because this cursed city only took its own currency. She also met a lot of strange creatures and saw many futuristic devices. She slightly laughed to herself, "back then I wouldn't have ever imagined this to happen."

" A little girl who was about to purchase something noticed Zelda's rambling. Silently she placed the item back were she found and ran out the door.

"Who knew falling into a river would result in this entire happening."

Zelda started to gain a few strange looks from some of the customers.

"But that's all in the past now," she said to herself by now everyone in the store had their eyes directed towards her. She was about to go on with her ramblings, when she noticed how silent it was. Slowly she perked her head up only to find a dozen eyes starring back at her.

"Look mom the crazy person finally stopped talking", a little boy said with almost every customer laughing afterwards.

Zelda's faced turned a light shade of red, "was I really talking to myself?" She asked. Many of the customers respond with a nod, this only made her blush deepen. I'm…sorry.

"I didn't mean to ramble on about my life,"she apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay", the little boy from earlier replied with a smile from ear to ear.

She couldn't help but be reminded of young Link. The little boy had blond hair and blue eyes; he was also wearing a green shirt. Every aspect of the boy reminded her of him. It was almost eerie, of the resemblance of the two.

Speaking of Link, I wonder how he's doing. He did say he would be late today, I hope he gets home safely. She sigh, "I hope your doing better than me right now Link" She said this aloud and gained some stares again.

_"I wish this day would end",_ she thought peering out the window.

* * *

**Acccchhhhhoooooo!!!!!!!**

"Stupid kids," Link murmured under his breath as he restocked the shelves with books. He was the hero of light and savior of Hyrule. Like Young Link he wore a green outfit, and a cap except for right now he had his Stories-a-Million work uniform on. The whole reason he even had the job was because of one of his friend. Although he really hated it, all they ever did was stock books. But that's really off subject right now. Right now he had a small cold from his great grandfather. Which was slightly confusing because of the fact that his grandfather is only ten years old.

"Link you can't blame them for everything." A blue headed boy said standing next to him with a stack of books. His name was Marth he was the prince of Altea. Everything about him was to do with the color blue even his personality represented it. He always seemed to keep his personality bottled up and was a big bookworm.

"Yes I can!!! Besides it is all their fault, Link replied taking a book from the stack Marth was holding.

Have you every thought that it could be your own doing? If I'm not mistaken you were out there without a coat too. Marth said without even a sign of emotion in his voice.

Listen Marth the only reason I was out there was because of those little brats. I was the person that had to chase them back into the mansion. Link was starting to get annoyed with Marth's soul.

Well maybe if you had caught them before they got out in the first place, you wouldn't be sick.

"You know what Marth you're a cold hearted jerk!!!"

Well at least I'm not an idiot with pointed ears!!! Marth screamed back at Link.

"Take that back," Link said rubbing his elfish ears.

"No", Marth said very plainly.

"Guys would you two stop arguing, we have a very busy schedule to keep up with," a red headed boy said running towards him. He was Roy; usually he wore this reddish gold color armor. He was the exact opposite of his cold-hearted friend Marth. Roy was always very exited and loved to annoy people especially Peach for reasons unknown. It was strange that they were be the best of friends.

"Who cares about this holiday?" Anyway it's just a gimmick for stores to sell anything they have. Marth hated the holiday more than anything and wished it would just disappear.

But Marth, it's the best time of year the smell of fresh holly and garland. Children singing happily singing Christmas tunes while playing in the snow with friends. "Besides you don't want to be put on Santa's naughty list." Roy finished saying all of this with a childish grin plastered on his face.

Roy there is no such thing as Santa Claus; it's all a lie. Stop believing it, you're not a child any more.

But…Roy stuttered.

There is no such thing, face it Roy. Marth said starting to get annoyed with Roy.

Marth does have a point…

"As for you Link," Marth continued interrupting him. You shouldn't be so manner less, getting angry for silly reasons. "You're almost as pathetic as Zelda."

_"That's it he's asking for it, no one insults the princess,"_ Link thought to himself fist clenched ready to punch Marth.

Don't do it…Roy tried to stop them only to be in vain. It was to late Link had already knocked Marth into the bookcase making it topple over onto the other bookcases. It was as if the events unfolded in slow motion. But in realty it was over in less than firth teen seconds.

They ended up creating a horrible domino effect that would in the end affect their jobs.

* * *

**I'm hoping I can get this story completed by Christmas, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to though. Thats way I'm publishing it really early. I think I might have made a few mistakes but nothings perfect. With that said please read and reveiw.**

**Your friend,**

_Flutekitty_


	2. FIRED!

**Sorry for the long update. School projects and Christmas caught up with me. I really wished I could of finished this story already. But thats not going to happen any time soon though. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!Please read and reveiw!!!☺

* * *

**

It had been a few minutes since the whole accident started. Now the store was in a complete mess. Books littered the floor, and every bookshelf in the store was stacked on each other diagonally. Many of the customers had fled out of the store in fear of their own lives at risk. While Link and Marth merely stood there arguing over who knocked the bookshelves down.

"This is all your fault" Link murmured under his breath to Marth.

"If I am not mistaken, you were the one who knocked me into the bookcase." Marth replied back in annoyance to Link.

"If I am not mistaken, it was your horrible personality that forced me to knock you into the bookcase." Link said back mocking Marth's snobbish behavior.

"What all because I said Zelda…"

"Don't even try to go any further Marth."

"I think this-a deserves an-a explanation." A man said shakily from behind them, with an Italian accent.

Link and Marth swiftly turned around only to find a man clothed in green standing there. He had a green cap on with an L abbreviated on the top; he was also dressed in the usual green store uniform. It was none other than their boss Luigi looking towards them rubbing his black mustache worriedly.

"Before you say anything its all Marth's fault Link," said pointing a finger at him.

"_Help!!!"_

"Don't give me any a-excuses Link this has happened too many times before," Luigi said trying to sound unafraid. But in reality every bone in his body was shaking wildly. _"I don't now if I'll even be able to do this. What if everyone hates me because I fired Link? I can see it now, OH Luigi how could you. You're such a meanie we hate you Luigi! How could you fire my land's greatest hero? Then again what would my boss say? Luigi your fired!!! I don't want to lose my job I've worked to hard for it. I must fire Link, even if everyone hates me after firing him. _Taking quick a gulp, he decided to continue, "every week something always happens. And it's always to do with you, and blaming it on Marth."

"_Please help!!!"_

"But…

"_Come on guys I need help!!!"_

"No buts a-Link, this is-a the end of your-a time working at Stories-a-Million. I'm-a afraid that I'll be needing that badge of a-yours." Luigi held out shaking hand, as if he were Frightened to even touch it.

"_Is this what I get for saving a little girl's life!!!"_

Link took the badge off, and looked at it longingly. _"Do I really care about losing this job? I mean I did hate it right? No I did enjoy this job I worked with my Roy and semi friend Marth. Then again I think I'll take back that thought back. This job has lousy pay and I have to deal with Marth everyday. Maybe this isn't that bad, yeah I could find a job with better pay and closer to the mansion this is great! I can finally get away from this stupid bookstore! _Link came out of his thoughts." Here take it", he said placing it in Luigi's palm.

"_Some friends you are!!!"_

"Hey a-Link are you-a mad at me," Luigi asked looking worried.

"No why would I be mad at you," he chimed back looking unusually happy.

" I don't know I just figured you'd be enraged… Hey!!! Why a-are you so stinking happy," Luigi asked with a puzzled look.

"Uh…Well I uh…"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think Roy needs our help", Marth said calmly walking towards a fallen bookshelf.

"What are you talking about?" Luigi asked looking towards the bookshelf.

"Roy he got stuck under a bookshelf trying to save a little girl from being crushed. I'm surprise you two didn't hear him scream. Especially "Elf boy" over here you'd think with those ears he'd hear everything." Marth said casually.

"Elf Boy"… Why I think I ought to show Marth a little lesson in karma." Link said angrily preparing to attack him. Before being stopped by Luigi, who was now holding him back by his arms.

"Link a-don't do it, you can a-settle it when a-you get back to the a-mansion." He loosened his grip realizing Link was starting calm down now.

"Thanks, I could have really gotten in trouble if it wasn't for you stopping me." Link said turning his attention back to the fallen bookshelf. He sighed, letting out all of the anger he had bottled up inside of him. It was time to walk into the lion's den, to help a friend get set free of his horrible prison. Although in reality, the lion's den was a bookcase that was on top of poor Roy trapping him underneath. And the lion was the cold-hearted Marth, who seemed to somewhat guard. Well at least that was how it was in Link's mind.

Slowly he walked over, with Luigi following. The two kept on walking until; they came to a certain potion of the bookshelf.

"It took you two long enough," Marth stated sharply. "Now Link, go and lift that potion on the left, by Luigi. Since you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Listen Marth, I don't take orders from you. How about you go over there and lift that side with Luigi while I'll lift this side."

" Whatever" Marth snarled under his breath.

* * *

**Outside couple of minutes later…**

Guys why did you leave me under this bookshelf for such a long time ?! I was starting to run out of oxygen for crying out loud!!! And I call you guys my friends!!! Roy continued his childish rant, pointing a figure occasionally at Link or Marth.

Link rolled his eyes at this. Roy was always known for being overly dramatic.

"We didn't mean to leave you under there. Besides it was Marth who left you there anyway. He's the on the one that didn't tell us."

"Is this true Marth? "Roy asked with pleading eyes.

Marth just shot him a cold glare, and began to walk down the street.

"See Roy, he's too guilty to even admit it."

Marth stopped dead in his tracks hearing this. Slowly he turned around with a very sly grin plastered on his face. "Don't listen to Link, Roy. The reason I didn't say anything was because I thought elves could hear anything. But I guess we don't have to worry about elf boy not hearing you anymore." With that said Marth started to walk down the street again.

Leaving a very angry Link and a laughing Roy.

"He called you an elf," Roy giggled.

Link just shot Roy an icy stare. Immediately the laughter stopped followed by a strange silence.

"What did he mean about not worrying anymore?" Roy asked.

"Well I kind of got fired. But don't worry it wasn't…"

"YOU GOT FIRED!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, its no big deal I'll just find another job."

"NO BIG DEAL!!!"

"This is horrible I have to do something!!!" Roy started to run around like a crazed kid in a candy store. "This could ruin Your, Marth's, and my friendship!!!" By now He was shaking Link back and forth wildly.

"Roy-calm–down," Link said with a voice that sounded like he was riding a bike cycle down a fleet of stairs.

"I've got it!!! I'll go and find us new jobs!!! Yes thats a good idea me, yes that what I'll do." Roy's eye started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Roy, I think you should calm down. Your acting like a manic."

"No me no calm down, me find jobs." Roy stopped shaking Link, and started to run down the streets frantically.

"I think I'd better get out of here before he comes back." Link said this to himself and like his other two friends he started to walk alone.

* * *

"Finally" Zelda said locking the doors to the Lotions and potions. It had been a long day for the Princess. Over the past few hours she had to deal with crazed shoppers, annoying children, and non-stop screaming. Plus now she had to walk home alone in the now darkness of night. 

And lets just say it wasn't a good night to be walking alone. Every single light in Nintendo city was turned off. The reason for this was because everyday people were consuming too much power at night. Especially since everyone had Christmas lights up this time of year. So to solve the problem Master hand came up with an idea to turn off every light in the city one night every month for an hour. This just happened to be that dreaded night.

"Why did they have to do it tonight," Zelda groaned slightly worried about walking home alone. Although she wouldn't admit it she hated the dark more than anything. But she couldn't help but be a little bit weary of the dark; after all it was her exact opposite. That wasn't her only reason for being jumpy though. The other reason was that she was all alone. On normal nights she would have Peach to walk home with, but she was at home sick. Leaving Zelda all by herself in the silent and chilly winters night.

A slight breeze made her shudder and cling to her coat. Now her thoughts derived from the dark, to making it home before she became an ice sickle. Carefully she started to walk down the concrete sidewalk. Her eyes where glued to the ground. She didn't dare look up at the moon.

"I better start heading towards the mansion," she whispered under her breath. Shakily she began to walk down the concrete pavement.

She kept on walking until she heard a small noise coming from nearby bushes. She stopped and quickly turned around. Some one or something was following her. And what ever it was lurked in those bushes. Slowly she started to back away from the nearly invisible bush. Keeping her eyes on the outline of it.

_"Maybe its just a cat or some kind of animal?"_ She kept on thinking these reassuring thoughts to her self. Until she was far enough from the bush to run away from what it was. Quickly she turned around and almost started to run. But instead she ran into a tall dark figured with blood red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Hello princess," a sinister voice snarled.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger... I have some bad news and some good news. The good news is that we almost made it though another year. The bad news is I won't be updateing this story for a really long time. Since its not Christmas anymore and I'm starting to get writer's block. Oh yeah before I forget thanks for all of the reveiws last chapter. With that said...**

**Happy New Year!!!!☺**

_Flutekitty_


End file.
